


Но толико прекрасного очи мои не видали

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action & Romance, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: О чёрной кошке, цветастом ситце и предсказаниях-сказках полоумной женщины





	Но толико прекрасного очи мои не видали

**Author's Note:**

> Название - строчка из "Илиады" Гомера, потому что у меня внезапно пропали все идеи, и она показалась подходящей

Англия любила рассказывать им сказки.  
Сказок у неё было много; они вырывались шуршащим течением Темзы, и лаем грейхаундов, скалящих зубы на проезжающие чёрно-жёлтые дилижансы, и устами поражённых деменцией старух-аристократок. Англия не хотела, чтобы её сказки оказывались раскрытыми, и потому давала им людям на незнакомых для большинства языках.  
Одно зналось точно: сказки её такие же мрачные и неясные, как и жемчуг висящего в воздухе тумана городов Мидлсекса. Они заставляли псин рычать, разрезая рыком, что бритвою, свои же гортани, сводили с ума пожилых леди, навсегда заковывая в густоте пьяного эффекта лауданума, и уносили трупы, что брёвна, вверх по течению рек, на которых стояли грязные города.  
Этот — ничем не отличался от остальных. Пах холерой и бросал в глаза щебневую пыль, омывался людскими нечистотами и их же сквернословием. Тощие собаки скалили на них зубы и глядели бешенными глазами, в глубине которых плескались невысказанные мудрые сказания, должные там навсегда и оставаться.  
Дверь открылась так внезапно, что едва не всыпала Линали по лбу. Люди здесь, как и везде теперь, впрочем, были далеки от дружелюбия, показывая его только тогда, когда оно оказывалось оправданным. Роза Ветров из серебра к дружелюбию не располагала — и Линали их в этом не могла винить.  
Морщинистые складки на лице двигались в такт губам, когда мужчина, открывший им дверь, говорил. Говорил он быстро и небрежно, выплёвывая слова с языка, в манере, присущей таким людям, сокращая эти слова до неприличия. Линали всегда было интересно слушать их речи, вылавливая для себя оттуда новое.  
— Чё говорите? — протянул он и прищурил светло-карие глаза. Вокруг глазниц, на шее, на руках — везде пролегал глубокий, въевшийся в кожу загар; а заскорузлые пальцы с ногтями, больше похожие на выеденные солью ракушки, выдавали в нём рабочего киркой или лопатой. — Странности всякие в нашем районе? Да-а, дивчины, бывало и такое.  
Клауд, мало похожая на пышущую молодостью дивчину, слегка улыбнулась и изогнула правую бровь. Мужика не торопила и говорила вообще мало: поздоровалась только вежливо, представилась и спросила про «странности» — широкое, всё-таки, в своём понимании слово. Спрашивать его было опасно; каждый ответчик вкладывал в него свой смысл. Кто-то драконов со златыми чешуйками над полями видал, кто-то до сих пор удивлялся газовым плитам — ну чем не странность?  
— Вы про бабку-то эту, да, полоумную? — опять прищурив настороженный взгляд, поинтересовался мужчина. Клауд не стала скрывать: да, про бабку. — Так в очередь вставайте за её услугами, ишь какие. Она тут свои дела мутные мутит…  
Клауд прервала его резким взмахом руки, словно до сих пор держала в ней плеть. Линали молчала, малость завороженная её властными жестами и движениями — те каждый раз обезоруживали её без оружия.  
— Уважаемый мистер, — сказала она с прохладцей, которой можно было бы мучать Иуду Искариота, — нам, экзорцистам, услуги полоумной бабки, как Вы выразились, ни к чему.  
Её выточенная изо льда искусная вежливость мужика озадачила. Он захлопал неприлично длинными красивыми ресницами и «ракушками» почесал неровно растущую бородку, неловко огибающую узкий, но длинный шрам на щеке.  
— Калико, — сказал он наконец, и голос его, до того расхлябанный, походивший несколько мгновений назад на болтающуюся на последней нитке пуговицу, обрёл какую-то уверенную сталь. — Мы знать не знаем её настоящего имени, сомневаюсь, что и она его помнит. Кличем её просто Калико или Попугайкой — она всё время носит такую цветастую одежду из ситца. И… нет, её видеть надо, — покачал он головой.  
— Увидим, не переживайте, — сказала Клауд. — Но вы нам расскажите, чего о ней говорят. Из слухов, понимаете сами, выстраивается истина.  
Линали скосила на неё взгляд и вновь перевела его на мужика. Тот смотрел на Клауд с искренним уважением — Клауд, кажется, на всех производила такое впечатление — Линали знала, Линали любила за ней наблюдать. Даже Сокаро тот же — нелюдимый, жестокий и с ухмылкой кровожадной от уха, уколотого золочёным серебром, до другого такого же уха, — смотрел на неё по-другому, и слушал её по-другому, и, ясное дело, уважал её — не по-другому. Просто уважал. Пожалуй, её только одну.  
— Да чё тут рассказывать-то, — он поморщился. Покатал по горлу комок мокроты и сплюнул его себе под ноги. — Будущее она предсказывает. Вот хотел бы я сказать: шарлатанка. Ну, таких много, сами же знаете. А эта, Калико, она… — Он отстранённо посмотрел на свои пальцы. Поднял ладонь вверх и начал по одному их загибать. — Предсказала смерть дочери Уинфилда — она через месяц к праотцам и отправилась от тифа. Говорила, что у Зелфы родится тройня — так тройня и родилась! Юдифь, как она и предупреждала, подвернула ногу, пока по лестнице взбиралась, Амоса выгнали с работы точь-в-точь в день, на который она пророчила, Марк потерял безымянный палец левой руки на станке, ну и… — Он сбился со счёта, поняв, что перестал вести его на Юдифи, и махнул рукой, мол, бес с ним. Клауд слушала его внимательно; Линали смотрела в её серьёзное лицо, на котором не дрогнул ни один мускул. — Ну и вот. Кого угодно спросите — правда всё это. Теперь вот маркизов всяких, аристократов принимает, да за деньги. За какие деньги!  
Лицо Клауд, наконец, показало эмоции. На её губах скользнула насмешливая улыбка и исчезла в тени волос цвета тёмного золота и высоком воротнике плаща. Она кивнула задумчиво.  
— Благодарю, — просто сказала она. — Прошу простить за беспокойство — работа такая.  
Мужик пробормотал что-то без явного недовольства и прикрыл за собой обшарпанную дверь из тёмного дерева. Линали проводила от начала до конца самую длинную царапин на ней, будто оставленную когтём самого белого тигра, водящегося на некогда родных ей землях Китая, и перевела взгляд на наставницу. Та не спешила отходить от двери, что-то задумчиво бормоча себе под нос.  
— Можно задать вопрос?  
— Можно и задать вопрос, и в следующий раз задать его без предисловия, сразу переходя к сути, — мягко сказала Клауд и ответила на заинтересованный взгляд Линали взглядом своих внимательных синих глаз.  
— Комуи проинформировал нас на брифинге перед заданием. Дал достоверную и точную информацию, отсеяв все нелогичные и глупые слухи. Зачем нужно было расспрашивать этого мужчину о сплетнях?  
Они двинулись вперёд. Город был до неприличия маленьким и больше напоминал деревню. Старый небольшой отель в самой его цитадели, однако, успел разрастись на пристройки и обрёл вполне приличный вид — после наплыва знати, боящейся за свои обласканные жизнью судьбы настолько, что были готовы ехать в эту деревню и обкидывать полоумную бабку в цветастой одежде золотыми соверенами.  
Линали бы да их проблемы.  
— Как я и сказала: из слухов выстраивается истина, — пояснила Клауд. Она шла, пожалуй, быстро, но для Линали с её сапогами и такой аллюр казался медлительным; ей приходилось сдерживать себя, что не пробежать вперёд и, бесстрашно идя спиной на толпу, подстёгивать слишком медленно спутника.  
С Лави так можно было делать. С Алленом, с Кандой — хоть последний и любил в ответку ловить её за развевающийся подол плаща и дёргать на себя, выравнивая их шаг.  
С Клауд, конечно же, нельзя. С Клауд вообще было тяжеловато — тяжёлым было молчание между ними, висящее из-за того, что невозможно было найти общую тему для разговора, тяжёлыми были весь её опыт и невидимая пока, но ощущаемая в воздухе сила — самая настоящая сила, полная синхронизация и закалённый битвами дух, к которым сама Линали так стремилась. Иногда было рот страшно открыть — и это при том, с какой мягкой осторожностью к ней относилась сама Клауд, как она любила отвечать на её редкие вопросы, как она на Линали смотрела, и из глаз её пропадал этот тяжёлый груз за плечами, оставляя после себя только вдумчивую внимательность.  
И всё равно…  
— Слухи, Линали, вещь отвратительная и полезная в то же время — как и почти всё в наше время, — продолжала Клауд, и низкие квадратные каблуки её сапог стучали по единственной здесь каменистой дороге. — Только ими можно нарисовать полноценную картину происходящего — уж лучше там попадётся лишняя информация, чем упущенная, которой как раз и не хватало. Поэтому, при всём уважении к Искателям, я оставляю за собой право сходить на разведку лично — для успокоения собственной души.  
«Хотя, кажется, вряд ли что сможет её успокоить», — пробормотала она себе под нос еле слышно, и Линали сделала вид, что не услышала её.  
Калико-Попугайка жила через дом от невольного информатора, но Клауд к ней не спешила. Единственный отель встретил их красивой мебелью поверх дряхлой старой древесины пола и стен, на которой она пыталась выстоять. Древесина охала под их ногами, аки мученики в Тартаре, зато звуками они ловко приковали к себе внимание молодой девицы, сидящей за стойкой. Молодая девица улыбнулась им, показывая зубы, чёрные от смолы, которую с энтузиазмом жевала, и протянула маленький ключик.  
В свою смежную комнату Линали не спешила. Она посмотрела, как Клауд задвинула под кровать небольшой чемодан и подошла к окну, дёргая белые занавеси, открывая доступ взгляду к улице. Линали могла видеть только её спину и высокий воротник плаща, в котором она так любила прятать улыбку.  
— Что скажешь? — спросила Клауд после некоторого молчания. — Идём напролом?  
Линали пожевала нижнюю губу.  
— Я слишком часто бывала на заданиях с Кандой, чтобы предусматривать другой вариант действий, — пожала она плечами, забыв, что Клауд на неё и не смотрит. — Знаете… Если это Чистая Сила, которая умеет предсказывать будущее, то оно может быть очень полезным…  
Клауд повернула к ней своё лицо. Глаза говорили сами за себя — горели здоровым скептицизмом так, что даже озвучивать ничего не надо было. Линали захлопнула рот, растеряв все слова, и поспешила отвести взгляд.  
— Знаю я этих бабок-предсказательниц. Ткнут пальцем в небо удачно разок-другой, и слава начинает бежать впереди них — людям хочется верить в то, что они сами напридумывали.  
— Даже во всяких вендиго или нефилимов? — внезапно даже для самой себя, прервала Линали наставницу. Та смерила её таким взглядом, что мурашки побежали по коже. — Их ведь тоже сами придумали. Зачем в таких тварей хотеть верить?  
Клауд не стала тянуть с ответом. Оттолкнулась от оконной рамы, к которой к тому моменту уже была прислонена крестцом, шагнула к Линали и остановилась напротив неё.  
— Даже, — сказала, — во всяких вендиго или нефилимов — не хотелось им скидывать все грехи и те совершённые ужасные злодеяния на себе подобных, вот и придумали, и начали верить.  
Поставила точку на разговоре.  
Линали могла бы поджать губы, поспорить, но внезапно ощутила, что слова Клауд имеют для неё какой-то особенный вес. Оставляют яркий отпечаток в памяти, выжигаясь инкрустацией по мозгу. Она посмотрела, как наставница, стоя у небольшого зеркала поправляет причёску, растрёпанную Лау Джимином и ветром, и подала голос.  
— Да. Идём напролом.  
Видела улыбку Клауд в зеркале. На этот раз та даже не пыталась её прятать.  
— Прямо сейчас? — спросила она невозмутимо, словно не она, а Линали здесь была старшей. Она кивнула, ловя на себе чужой взгляд в отражении. — Отлично. Люблю решительных людей.  
Клауд в последний раз глянула на себя в зеркале, задержалась взглядом на розовеющем рубце у носа и щёк и повернулась к Линали. Её властный стан вселял какую-то особенную уверенность в сердце.  
* * *  
Дому этой старухе, в самом деле, даже не требовалась табличка «Предсказания от Калико по умеренным ценам». То, что там жила как минимум ведьма, кричало всё: забальзамированная голова, скромно висящая в том месте, где у обычных людей красуется «глазок»; смотревшая на них с подоконника по ту сторона стекла чёрная желтоглазая кошка, лениво отмахивающаяся хвостом от особо надоедливой мухи; краснеющее пятно с левой стороны двери («Томат», — сказала Клауд. Не очень уверенно). Линали помахала рукой кошке, пока Клауд стучала в дверь. Открывать им не спешили.  
— Чудеса, — протянула Клауд, рассматривая висящую голову. — Глянь, какое отвратительное лицо. На Кросса похож.  
Линали пришлось резко отвернуться, чтобы скрыть улыбку.  
Открыли им дверь спустя долгие минуты и раздражённое повторное постукивание. Женщину по ту сторону порога сложно было назвать старухой; она, скорее, специально старила себя для имиджа, туго завязывая седеющие волосы сзади и нося бесформенное платье из ситца-калико, на котором были разрисованы цветастые узоры — как и говорил тот мужчина. У неё были симпатичные черты лица по отдельности, вместе, однако, слепленные так небрежно, будто Боженька при её рождении рассеянно взял в горстку глаза, рот, нос и бросил на удачу в пустое личико. Один глаз вдобавок упорно косил на восток, но второй смотрел прямо, внимательно и цепко. Пухлые широкие губы были поджаты до такой степени, что кожа на подбородке натягивалась, убирая морщины.  
Выглядела Калико, конечно… впечатляюще.  
— Да чё ж это такое? — проговорила она голосом внезапно звонким и ни чуточку не таинственным, каким, думала Линали, должны были говорить все ведьмы-предсказательницы. Клауд, засмотревшаяся на необычный внешний вид, этим тоном, кажется, тоже оказалась сбитой с толку. — Вос-кре-сень-е. Сегодня воскресенье.  
— Здравствуйте, — на автомате сказала Линали. Кажется, если из ниоткуда вдруг появится Ной и нападёт на неё, Линали с ним поздоровается, прежде чем активировать Чистую Силу. — А что не так с воскресеньем?  
Калико посмотрела на неё изучающе. Остановилась взглядом на животе (Линали знала, что к ней часто приходят беременные дамы, желающие узнать судьбу их ребёнка), проверила палец на наличие обручального кольца и проделала то же самое с Клауд. Клауд, видимо, благодаря шраму, обезьянке на плече и общей внушительности, пробудила в ней больший интерес.  
— По воскресеньям не принимаю. День Божий, — ответила она просто. Клауд усмехнулась слишком уж громко, заставив Калико метнуть на неё раздражённый взгляд. — Когда у вас запись?  
Линали уловила какое-то движение в ногах Калико. Она опустила взгляд и увидела ту самую кошку. Её гладкая чёрная шерсть приятно блестела в солнечных лучах, а золотые глаза смотрели внимательно и настороженно. Линали любила кошек и, если б не Калико, давно бы уже эту животину погладила и подхватила на руки. Кошка перевела с неё взгляд на Клауд, смотря всё так же, а потом…  
Потом увидела Лау Джимина. Её тёмные зрачки сузились ещё сильнее, шерсть на выгнутой спине встала дыбом. Из кошачьего горла вырвался звук, больше подошедший бы самому Керберу, чем домашней любимице. Лау Джимин в ответ пискнул что-то испуганно и вцепился в волосы охнувшей Клауд. Калико удивилась не меньше.  
— Ты чегой-то, Пушиночка? — фыркнула она, отпихивая кошку в дом, подальше от незваных гостей. Ага. Пушиночка — чудно. — Странно, обычно даже при виде псин головы не поднимает, а тут…  
Лау Джимин, кажется, успокоился. Он отпустил волосы отчитывающей его Клауд и сполз по её плечу за спину.  
— Миссис… — начала Клауд, но женщина её перебила.  
— Мисс. Заранее предугадывая ваш вопрос — мисс Калико. Мне не обидно, хоть горшком обзовите. Хотя, нет. Не обзывайте. Мисс Калико я.  
— Мисс Калико, — покорно проговорила Клауд. Её палец с коротким, но аккуратным ногтем, постучал по вышитой из серебра Розе Ветров. — Мы экзорцисты. Были направленны сюда Ватиканом. Насколько мы знаем, на Вас совершило покушение… хм, существо. Акума.  
Калико заулыбалась. Обнажила рядом идеально-белых зубов и растянула морщины на щеках, делая себя ещё старше на вид.  
Улыбка у неё была не самая приятная.  
— Разворачивайтесь и валите отсюда. Я сама с ним справилась.  
— Вот поэтому, — резко сказала Клауд. Кажется, Калико медленно, но верно выводила её из себя. Линали заинтересованно склонила голову, рассматривая наставницу. — Нас и послали сюда.  
Она посторонила проглотившую от возмущения слова женщину и шагнула внутрь её дома. Линали поколебалась, чувствуя, словно если перешагнёт порог — окажется через портал в другом, волшебном ведьминском мире. Спина Клауд впереди, однако, внушала доверие и желание идти за собой, поэтому Линали, отбросив все сомнения, шагнула за ней.  
Либо Калико играла на образ, либо все сказания о ведьмах были правдой. Маленькая комната была обвешана занавесками с вышитыми на них непонятными узорами, полки шкафа ломились от разноязычных толстых книг. Круглый стол был накрыт фиолетовой скатертью в пол; на нём были разложены карты. Калико наблюдала за ними, скрестив руки на груди. Разглядывающая обстановку Линали не заметила, как споткнулась обо что-то, и упала бы, если бы тёплые руки Клауд не поймали её и не прижали к себе зачем-то, пока их хозяйка с не меньшим интересом рассматривала всё вокруг. Линали облизала губы и осторожно выпуталась из объятий наставницы.  
— Может, правда на любовь погадает? — пробормотала себе под нос Клауд. Как поняла Линали — вновь со здоровой долей скептицизма.  
Калико села за круглый стол, сложив на нём руки так, словно была, как минимум, премьер-министром Англии и присутствовала на заседании парламента. Клауд, не церемонясь, ступней подцепила стул, подвинула его к столу и усадила за него Линали, садясь рядом за второй. Скопировала позу Калико и подалась вперёд.  
Линали не видела, но практически чувствовала молнии, которые они метают друг другу взглядами.  
— Чаю, уж простите, не предложу, — начала Калико.  
— Прощаем, — благодушно сказала Клауд, однако — стальным и холодным тоном. — Вы, говорят, будущее умеете предсказывать?  
Калико вновь улыбнулась не самой хорошей улыбкой. Где-то на месте малых коренных зубов мелькнуло золото.  
— Подайте мне свою ладонь.  
Надо бы остановить её, подумала Линали нервно. Она совсем позабыла про Калико, наблюдая теперь только за Клауд. В полутьме жилища предсказательницы, черты лица Клауд заострились, делая её моложе, но суровее. Розовый шрам почти сливался с кожей, но при этом был хорошо заметён. Такой взгляд Линали видела у неё редко — во взгляде плескался азарт и недоверие, намешанное с раздражительностью и весёлым интересом. Именно из-за этих эмоций Клауд и вытянула руку вперёд, явно до сих пор сомневаясь в каких-либо способностях Калико, списывая акуму на удачу. Калико приняла протянутую ладонь в свою руку, и Линали захотелось ударить по ней, освобождаю наставницу.  
Она сдержалась, с трудом отводя взгляд от Клауд.  
— Вижу твою смерть, — не церемонясь, сообщила Попугайка. Клауд усмехнулась. — Вижу её близко, так близко… она над тобой нависает, идёт по пятам, отставая лишь на шаг. Не крадётся даже — в открытую преследует. Сегодня… Завтра… Не позже, говорю тебе. Не позже — скоро настигнет совсем и утащит за собой в небытие. Из-за лестницы...  
Звук удара раздался громко в этой пьяной от жжёных свечей тишине. Калико недоумённо прижала к себе ладонь, по которой только что с силой ударили, и перевела взгляд на покрасневшую от злости Линали.  
— Замолчите, — процедила она сквозь зубы. — Замолчите и начинайте говорить правду — про ваши предсказания и про недавнего акуму.  
Линали не знала, кто удивился больше: Калико или Клауд… или она сама. Глаз Калико, тот, что в этом положении теперь смотрел на север, нервно задёргался. Она открыла рот, как рыба, глотнула воздуха, видимо, собираясь наговорить Линали такого, от чего уши бы завяли даже у Канды.  
Сделать ей этого не дала Клауд. Она поднялась так резко, что стул, опасно покачнувшись, едва не упал. Калико и Линали синхронно перевели на неё взгляды.  
— Если Вы не готовы к сотрудничеству, мисс Калико, — спокойно сказала Клауд, но что-то в её голосе… выдавало недовольство. — Значит, Ватикан предпримет меры. И в следующий раз вы откроете дверь не нам, а кому похуже. До свидания.  
Она развернулась и пошла к выходу. Пушиночка сидела у порога и смотрела на неё таким взглядом, каким обычно не смотрят просто коты. Клауд чертыхнулась и легонько оттолкнула её ногой, чтобы выйти на улицу. Линали встала, намереваясь уйти за ней, но оказалась пойманной за запястье. Руки у Калико были сухие и морщинистые, неприятные настолько, что Линали тут же вырвала из неё свою, при этом, однако, показывая, что слушает.  
— Девочка влюблена. — Нехорошая улыбка Калико в этот раз напоминала усмешку. Линали сцепила зубы. — Девочка влюблена — вот и бушует. Даже злиться на тебя за это всё нет охоты. А ежели я скажу, что вы предначертаны друг другу судьбой? Что, однако, уже слишком поздно и у вас остался лишь один день?  
Линали повернулась к ней всем корпусом. Видела предсказательницу плохо — но это её не остановило. Она прислонилась ладонями к столу, сминая пальцами ткань скатерти, склонилась ближе, так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне — Линали любила чувствовать равенство при разговоре.  
— А я Вам скажу, госпожа Попугайка, что не верю ни единому Вашему слову. Что далека от фатализма, а даже если оно так — защищу Клауд Найн от следующей по пятам смерти и всех лестниц в округе.  
Она выпрямилась быстро, не давая времени для ответа. Посмотрела на Калико в последний раз и поспешила покинуть это место.  
В лёгких першило от жжёных свечей.  
— Вы что же, — первым делом спросила Линали, хлопнув дверью с такой силой, что висящая на верёвке голова сделала угол в девяносто градусов, — правда собираетесь вызывать кого-то?  
Клауд, стоящая в нескольких от неё метров, вздохнула. Опустила руки, которыми до того обнимала себя за плечи и постаралась мягко улыбнуться, глядя прямо в глаза Линали.  
— Нет, даю Попугайке время поразмыслить и прислушаться к предупреждению. Завтра опять к ней наведаемся и поиграем в хороших полицейских.  
Когда они шли к Калико, было три часа пополудни. Солнце подгоняло их вперёд, светило в спины и, наверное, расстроилось, когда они скрыли за кирпичными стенами и плотными занавесками на окнах. Теперь же оно опустилось ниже, светя так же тепло, но не так ярко. Линали подняла голову, смотря в непривычно безоблачное небо, подставила взмокшую от волнения шею лёгкому ветру и прикрыла глаза.  
Калико… Калико, видимо, была если не предсказательницей, то очень проницательной женщиной — отрицать это было бы глупо. Линали приоткрыла глаза и скосила взгляд на Клауд. Та стояла в солнечных лучах и о чём-то думала, время от времени поглаживая Лау Джимина по серой шёрстке.  
— Мисс, — услышала Линали. Она опустила взгляд, настороженная, и увидела девочку лет десяти в старом, но чистом платье. Девочка сжимала в пальчиках корзинку с полевыми цветами. — Мисс, у меня тут букет из горицветов, лютиков и скабиозы. Может… не хотели бы взять один?  
Линали улыбнулась.  
— Конечно.  
Не то чтобы ей особо нужны были цветы. Но платье девочки выглядело уж слишком застиранным, а пальцы — худыми. Линали вспомнила, как влюблённый Бак Чан всё пытался забросать её саму букетами. Усмехнулась: интересно, а если она подарит Клауд букет, как та отреагирует?  
Она протянула девочке монеты, и подхватила из корзины букет. Он был обёрнут тонкой верёвкой, сжимая резко пахнующий зелёные стебли. Сами цветы переплелись между собой, яркие, они смешались красками и выглядели вполне чудно — красиво. Линали проводила взглядом убегающую девочку и повернулась к Клауд.  
— Клауд, Вы любите цветы? — спросила она прежде, чем подумала. И досадливо прикусила язык.  
— Люблю, конечно, — ответила она, тоже рассматривая букет. Лау Джимин радостно махал хвостиком. — Не боишься, что такая вот девочка могла бы оказаться акумой?  
Линали оглянулась, выискивая следы, но маленькой продавщицы след простыл.  
— Боюсь. Всегда это подозреваю — у меня нет такой привилегии, как у всевидящего Аллена, — усмехнулась Линали. Оторвала от стебля маленький зелёный лист и протянула букет Клауд. — Держите, раз уж любите цветы.  
Клауд, склонив голову, внимательно посмотрела на неё на несколько долгих секунд. Мягкая улыбка коснулась её губ, и она приняла цветы с лёгкой благодарностью.  
* * *  
Ночь забрала всю душащую дневную жару и утопила их в тихой прохладе и серебристо-синем свете луны. Луна всё окрашивала в свои оттенки, и Линали думалось, представлялось, как разноцветный полевой букет стал одинаково однотонным, где-то темнее, где-то светлее.  
Букет стоял в комнате Клауд за дверью; чтобы попасть туда, нужно было всего-то толкнуть эту дверь перед глазами вперёд. Глупо и безнадёжно, думала Линали. Если Клауд проснётся — объяснять ей, что всего-то хотела полюбоваться на цветы в свете луны. Солгала бы, конечно. Глупо. И безнадёжно.  
Она повернулась набок, спиной к окну, прикрыла глаза. Линали давно уже научилась быстро засыпать и просыпаться — это умение давалось почти так же трудно, как управление Сапогами. И сейчас оно подводило; и сердце билось внезапно быстро и бешено, отстукивая по белым простыням свой ритм.  
За стенкой встала Клауд. Линали прислушалась — Клауд ходила тихо, но не бесшумно. Слышала, как стукнул стакан о дерево, как полилась вода. Собственное сердце забилось ещё быстрее, и, только для того, чтобы его успокоить, Линали подскочила на ноги, одёрнула ночную рубашку и толкнула манящую взгляд дверь.  
— Не спится? — выпалила она и только потом вгляделась. Клауд стояла около столика, где находился графин с водой, сжимала в руках стакан. Обернулась к Линали, даже не вздрогнув. Её мягкая улыбка, наоборот, сердце Линали не успокоила, а лишь заставила биться ещё сильнее.  
— Глупо отрицать, но слова Попугайки произвели на меня впечатление, — медленно ответила она.  
Отошла от столика и села прямо на разобранную кровать и белые простыни. Линали забегала глазами, не понимая, что ей делать дальше, как Клауд предложила ей сесть рядом с собой.  
На простыни. На которых она спала.  
— Впечатление? — осторожно спросила Линали. Села не впритык, но чувствовала тепло, исходящее от чужого тела. — Вы что… Вы что, ей поверили?  
Клауд усмехнулась.  
— Не то чтобы. Признай, Линали, когда кто-то пророчит тебе скорую смерть с серьёзным выражением лица это…  
— …неприятно.  
— Да. Крайне неприятно. — Она поёжилась — явно не от холода. — Как думаешь, если я переживу завтрашний день, предсказание можно считать недействительным?  
Линали повернула к ней голову и поняла, что Клауд смотрит на неё. Она теперь тоже была однотонной, серебристо-синей, и лицо её плохо виднелось в этой темноте ночи. Линали воспроизводила его по памяти, нежно впитавшей в себя образ наставницы: сердцевидное лицо, пухлые губы, синие глаза с нависшим веком и немного длинноватый нос. Паутинки морщин у светлых неровных бровей, яркий рубец шрама на коже.  
Линали даже не стоило смотреть на Клауд, чтобы видеть её.  
— Вы переживёте завтрашний день. И послезавтрашний — не мне пророчить, когда Вы умрёте. Не мне — и никому больше, — просто ответила Линали. Улыбку Клауд она тоже дорисовала сама, зная, что та улыбается, но в темноте то плохо было видно. Встала и вновь расправила ночную рубашку нервным движением вспотевших ладоней. — Спасибо за разговор. Спокойной ночи.  
Линали зашла в свою комнату, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь. Странно — сердце перестало бешено колотиться, и стучало теперь спокойно и размеренно.  
Только лёжа в кровати с закрытыми глазами, она вспомнила, что так и не посмотрела, какого цвета букет в лунном свете.  
* * *  
Громко мяукнув, Пушиночка отлетела вперёд на добрых полметра от пинка. Её клыки крепко сжимали крупную свежую рыбину, блестящую на солнце, как трофей. Пушиночка глянула недобрым взглядом жёлтых глаз на обидчика и его сапог и поспешила скрыться, вильнув между ног Клауд с Линали.  
Вчерашний информатор сплюнул на землю и грозно посмотрел вслед кошке.  
— Будь проклято это животное и хозяйка евонная, никакой управы на них нет, тьфу! — пожаловался он сердечно, увидев знакомые лица. Линали покачала головой. — Итак с тех пор, как ма умерла, с пропитанием проблемы. Которую рыбину кошка у меня ворует, а? Иренка, поди сюда! Ну-ка, ты вроде вела счёт?  
На улице появилась девочка, та самая, что продала Линали цветы. На ней было другое платье, такое же, однако, застиранное и старое. Иренка махнула рукой улыбающейся Линали, задумчиво почесала место, откуда росла тонкая русая косичка и сказала:  
— Четвёртую за месяц, па.  
— Вот! Четвёртую за месяц! А хозяюшка её что-то не спешит покрывать расходы. — Он нахмурился. — Вы же здесь затем, чтобы разобраться с этой шарлатанкой?  
Линали переглянулась с Клауд. Та пожала плечами и скрыла в воротнике — на этот раз не улыбку, а поджатые губы. Линали понимала, о чём думала Клауд — она сама думала о том же. Чёрный Орден иногда напоминал сброд и передвижной цирк уродов; там и осуждённые были, и полоумные. Единственное, что спасало их от психушки и тюрьмы — это внезапно пробудившаяся Чистая Сила, которая, однако, никак грехи не замаливала, лишь отодвигая их в сторону.  
Чёрный Орден временами и сам походил на психушку и тюрьму, и с распростёртыми объятиями принимал к себе нужных лишь ему больных и заключённых.  
Мужчина скрылся в доме, сжимая в кулаке нож с рыбьими чешуйками на лезвии, а вот Иренка подошла ближе. Она посмотрела на них, и Линали внезапно подумала, что для десятилетней девчонки у неё слишком тяжёлый взгляд. Линали нахмурилась, быстро взглянула на Клауд и увидела, что та тоже что-то заподозрила.  
— Вы ведь экзорцисты? — протянула Иренка.  
Ответ ей не нужен был — она получила его ещё вчера, когда, продавая цветы, увидела Розу Ветров. Девичья нежная кожа Иренки лопнула по швам, как небрежно сшитый двумя кусками льна мешок для картошки, и Третий Уровень предстал перед ними гуманоидной формой с неестественно широкой улыбкой и длинными белыми нитями за спиной.  
Он ударил по ним одной из своих удлинившихся нитей. Линали едва успела активировать Сапоги и, подхватив Клауд за подмышки, увести за собой, отлетев за угол какого-то дома. В такие моменты Линали ощущала, как мышцы наполняются стальной силой, позволяя поднимать даже тяжёлые предметы. Она опустила Клауд на землю и выглянула из-за угла. Акума пропал. На пустыре, где он только что находился, зияла внушительная вмятина.  
— Мне нужно, — спокойно сказала Клауд, подняв руку и почесав под подбородком Лау Джимина. На Линали она даже не глядела, продолжая внимательно всматриваться во вмятину. — Чтобы ты отвлекла акуму. У дома Калико идеальная местность, открытая и безлюдная. Замани его туда и атакуй с левого фланга. С другой стороны это сделаю я.  
Линали кивнула и взмыла вверх. Акума, увидев её, радостно заверещал что-то, но Линали его плохо слышала, ощущая в ушах лишь бьющий навстречу ветер. Она опустилась ровно настолько, чтобы у акумы появилась иллюзия, что он сможет её достать, и рванула вперёд, залетая за дом Калико. Лау Джимин уже был там, прикрывая собой хозяйку и сжимая крупные лапы в кулаки. Акума бросился на них, но слева к нему подлетела Линали, ударяя звуковыми шагами. В этот же момент с другой стороны по нему должен был врезать Лау Джимин, как вдруг…  
Вдруг Линали услышала голос. Он был знаком и въелся в голову неприятными словами. Калико, вышедшая из дома, смотрела на них самоуверенно и несколько недовольно. Веко её косящего глаза продолжало дёргаться, но кошка, сидящая у ног, смотрела на них решительно. Она отвлекла Лау Джимина своим пронзительным мяуканьем, заставила акуму сменить направление и броситься уже на них.  
— Пушиночка! — крикнула Калико, подобравшись. Линали бросила быстрый взгляд на Клауд — всё ли с ней в порядке. — Избавься от этого чудища!  
Кошка подскочила на ноги, реагируя так же, как когда-то реагировала на Лау Джимина. Линали явно ощутила присутствие Чистой Силы и сцепила зубы. Акума тоже её ощутил и визгливо расхохотался. Его длинная спинная нить подобралась к Калико и небрежно смахнула её к стене; та ударилась об неё и потеряла сознание. Пушиночка подскочила к хозяйке и загородила её собой.  
Линали посмотрела на Клауд. Та поймала её взгляд и кивнула: сейчас. Плеть взлетела вперёд, подавая сигнал к атаке одновременно и Лау Джимину, и Линали. Пушистый кулак вдарил по спине в одно время с острым каблуком сапога Линали, и Третий Уровень, заорав, ударился о стену дома рядом с Калико. Линали выдохнула и выпрямилась, готовая отразить атаку, но этого не понадобилось. Акума начал исчезать, отпуская мучающуюся в цепях душу.  
Она смотрела на акуму, пока тот полностью не исчез — это было традицией. Подошедшая сзади Клауд положила ладонь ей на плечо, и дыхание постепенно вернулась в норму. Клауд… смотрела будто бы с восхищением, со своей извечной нежностью и одобрением. Калико, лежащая на спине, что-то сдавленно застонала, и Пушиночка ответила ей громким мяуканьем.  
— Ты когда-нибудь видела, — хрипло поинтересовалась Клауд, не спеша убирать руку с плеча Линали, — чтобы Чистая Сила звалась Пушиночкой?  
— Так это… это кошка предсказывает будущее?  
Клауд покачала головой и усмехнулась. Её дыхание было неожиданно быстрым и рваным. Линали скользнула взглядом вниз по лицу наставницы и заметила розовый язык, облизывающий пересохшие губы.  
— Сомневаюсь, что принцип работы Пушиночки таков. Чтобы разузнать, нам придётся расспросить-таки об этом Попугайку. В прошлый раз она смогла победить акуму благодаря тому, что тот был Первым Уровнем. В этот раз не хватило опыта.  
Попугайка, словно услышав своё прозвище, подняла голову. Она посмотрела на ладонь Клауд, лежащую на плече Линали, на с задержкой уменьшившегося Лау Джимина и на прорези до бёдер на плаще Линали. Усмешка растянула её пухлые губы.  
— Вы такие же, как я, да? — спросила она. Линали присела рядом с ней и осмотрела — видимых повреждений не было, кроме вспухающей на лбу шишки, возможно ведущей к сотрясению. — Поэтому на вас предсказание не действует?  
Линали не стала ей пояснять. Клауд просто кивнула.  
— Заберёте меня с собой, верно? Я слышала про экзорцистов, вы сами будто бы ведьмы.  
— Заберём, — кивнула Линали. — Вставайте, Вам нужно отлежаться.  
— Сама дойду, — пробурчала Калико, отмахиваясь от протянутой руки. Она поднялась на неожиданно крепко держащие ноги, посмотрела на них, улыбнулась чему-то и скрылась с глаз.  
Ладонь с плеча Линали скользнула вниз. Клауд встала совсем рядом, продолжая нелепо смотреть в то место, где несколько мгновений назад был акума. Молчание затянулось до неловкости в тишине между ними, когда Клауд сказала:  
— Вчера… Ты вышла позже меня. — Линали кивнула, понимая, что будет дальше. — Калико что-то тебе сказала?  
Она вздохнула. Подняла голову вверх.  
Солнце ласкало её своими лучами ровно так же, как Клауд — своими взглядами.  
— Она прознала, что я Вас люблю, — просто ответила Линали и закрыла глаза.  
* * *  
Жжёные свечи заползали в лёгкие и, кажется, жгли изнутри. Линали поморщилась и распахнула занавески, вслед за этим, щёлкнув щеколдой, толкнула наружу оконные створки. Комната Калико мало видала солнечного света и чувствовала чистого воздуха, поэтому, кажется, ответила Линали безмолвной благодарностью, выветривая из себя остатки запаха жжёных свечей.  
Клауд вышла из-за одной из занавесей, скрывающей, видимо, место, где Калико уходила в сонный покой. Она глянула на Линали в солнечных лучах и послала ей усталую улыбку, прислонившись крестцом к круглому столу. Стакан, который она держала в руке, был пустым.  
— Её настоящее имя Девора. Она его помнит, но смирилась легко с кличками, которые ей дали люди, говорит, от того больше загадочности появляется. — Клауд чему-то нахмурилась. — Предсказывать будущее не может. Говорит, Пушиночка как-то выполняет еёшние, тьфу, этот город плохо на меня влияет, её желания. Напророчит кому сломанную ногу — и Пушиночка, вильнув хвостом, исполняет это. На нас не подействовало, потому что мы сами носители Чистой Силы. Не знаю, как оно работает, пускай Научный Отдел разбирается.  
Линали помолчала.  
— Это жестоко, — сказала она.  
— Люди жестоки, Линали. Сокаро жесток. Кросс жесток. Многие экзорцисты далеки от идела и не представляют собой служителей божьих в массовом понимании того слова, — грустно сказала Клауд, поглаживая пальцами пустой стакан в руке.  
Линали нравилось, как её имя звучало в устах Клауд. Она сделала к ней неуверенный шаг и осторожно забрала из рук наставницы пустой стакан, поставив его на рядом находящийся стол. Клауд смотрел на неё сверху-вниз, и взгляд её вновь подшибал под ноги и заставлял сердце биться в каком-то ненормальном ритме.  
Откуда и почему в её глазах столько восхищения и нежности?  
Клауд первая взяла её лицо в ладони и первая же поцеловала. Линали узнавала, как Клауд любит целовать; прикусывая мягко чужую нижнюю губу время от времени, подрагивая пальцами на чужих краснеющих щеках, то и дело углубляя поцелуй и скользя розовым языком между губ. Линали хотелось прижиматься к ней сильнее, чувствовать тепло чужого женского тела, и она делала это, боясь открыть глаза, боясь того, что иллюзия развеется.  
Клауд — не иллюзия — отстранилась от стола, за плечи подтолкнула плохо соображающую к нему Линали и осторожно усадила на мягкую фиолетовую ткань. Её ладони бегали по всему телу, и даже сквозь плотные экзорцистские ткани ощущалось, какие они горячие. Линали тянулась к ним навстречу, дыша рвано и взволнованно, смотрела заворожённо, как серебряные пуговицы, поблёскивая круглыми пятнами, исчезают в петлях, чтобы потом вновь появиться, уже свободными и такими же сияющими. Её китель сполз с плеч под ласковыми ладонями Клауд, обнажил бледные плечи и выступающие сквозь ткань нижней одежды затвердевшие соски. Клауд провела руками по груди Линали, сжав между пальцами сосок сквозь ткань и резко глянула в чужие затуманенные глаза.  
— У тебя был кто-нибудь, Линали? — спросила она.  
Линалилиналилинали. Скажи это ещё раз.  
— Был, — выдохнула она, — можете не волноваться.  
Клауд оставила поцелуй на её ключице, слегка прикусила её. Грудь обнажилась, ткань скользнула ниже, собираясь у пупка. Клауд посмотрела на молодое бледнокожее тело Линали всё с тем же восхищением, а потом накрыла сосок своими пухлыми мягкими губами. Её пальцы скользнули ниже, отодвинули край шортиков и нижнего белья, коснулись влажной горячей кожи между ног. Короткие ногти раздвинули влажные складки, два пальца сразу же глубоко толкнулись внутрь, буквально насаживая на себя. Линали охнула и выгнула спину дугой, позволяя Клауд провести языком от соска до шеи, вобрать кожу в рот так аккуратно, чтобы не оставить там меток. Собственные пальцы на ногах поджались от удовольствия, посылаемого по телу, а пальцы Клауд задвигались интенсивнее, после — вновь замедляясь. Линали опускала веки, но долго не могла держать глаза закрытыми, распахивая их для того, чтобы вновь встретиться взглядом с Клауд, проследить за тем, как её язык облизывает свои вспухшие губы, как капельки пота скользят со лба и висков до подбородка, аккуратно огибая шрам. Чувствуя горячие пальцы внутри себя, чувствуя холод чужой слюны на своей нагой коже, Линали не сдержалась и притянула наставницу к себе, впиваясь в её губы. Пальцы где-то в низинах толкнулись глубоко, в последний раз, заставляя влажной жаркой волне накрыть всё тело. Каждый защищённый одеждой и незащищённый участок кожи; мягкая щекотка тронула каждый внутренний орган. Линали слабо простонала что-то в поцелуй, резко отстранила от себя Клауд.  
Её взгляд.  
Клаудклаудклауд.  
Кажется, она сказала это вслух.  
Кажется, ей всё равно.  
Она ткнулась в чужую шею, впитывая в себя запах этой женщины. Клауд вытащила из неё пальцы и вытерла их прямо о фиолетовую ткань скатерти. Другую руку она положила на короткие тёмные волосы Линали и начала перебирать их.  
— Знаете, Клауд, — пробормотала Линали, потёршись щекой о чужую щёку. Клауд не знала. — Калико — она не предсказательница, но очень проницательная женщина, — поделилась Линали давно вертевшейся в голове мыслью. Клауд тихо рассмеялась.  
— Отчасти. Но это было и без того заметно, Линали.  
Она отстранила её от себя, вновь взяла лицо в ладони и заставила посмотреть на себя, грея взглядом синих глаз.  
— И я тебя тоже, Линали, — добавила она тихо и оставила поцелуй на её лбу, убрав с него прилипшие от пота пряди волос.


End file.
